Eight To Nine Lets Go!
by phoenix545
Summary: A human named Sasuke gets dragged into a demons mess. -narusasu- -omegaverse- -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaItachi, omegaIruka, demonNaruto, betaMinato, KisamexItachi, KuramaxMinato, mentions of KakashixIruka, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, teenage pregnancy, slavery.**

 **Chapter 1:** _Poaching Tails_

Naruto needs to earn his ninth tail and the only way to do that is mate…or at least he thought that's all there is to it. And how does an omega human like Sasuke get involved in this demon mess?-mpreg-  
Warnings: mpreg, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaItachi, omegaIruka, demonNaruto, demonKisame, betaMinato demonKakashi, KisamexItachi, KuramaxMinato, mentions of KakashixIruka, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, teenage pregnancy, slavery.

Warnings: mpreg, omegaverse, omegaSasuke, omegaItachi, omegaIruka, demonNaruto, betaMinato, KisamexItachi, KuramaxMinato, mentions of KakashixIruka, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor, teenage pregnancy, slavery.

Chapter 1: Poaching Tails

A shinobi by the name of Sasuke Uchiha walked through the calm woods. He's returning to his home Konoha after a month long mission in the Rain. After being caught, thrown in prison, tortured, and escaping with barely his neck, he could honestly use a nice vacation. He's thinking of traveling to the Mist for maybe two weeks long vacation, his brother in law Kisame says the beaches are great this time of year.

As he walked down the path to home, his attention was brought off to the right, a bush begin to ruffle. Him being a shinobi, of course became alerted. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch, holding it in a ready to strike position, and waited with his sharingan ready. Intensely, he watched the leaves swish back and forth before his shoulders relaxed as the bushes stopped. Out stepped a tiny fox reaching just above his ankle with all orange fur, swishing its many tails around. The animal let out a little mewl, rubbing against its head against his ankle.

"Wow...a nine tails..." he said in awe, getting down to his knees to reach the animals height. Nine tails are small foxes with soft silky orange fur which is why they're hunted, but also for their meat. Eating a nine tails meat is said to taste like honey ham. Sasuke will never know though, he can't afford that. Nine tails are extremely rare, no one hardly ever comes across them.

"Where did it go?!" an angry voice shouted in the distance.

"I don't know!"

"Well find him! I'm getting that damn fur if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

Sasuke turned his attention back to the fox who's eyes went big and teary, full of plead. "Oh no! No way!" the omega stood up, crossing his arms over his chest "I am not helping! Sorry, but that's just natural selection." he didn't need a pet. He'll save the damn thing, next thing he knows, one day he'll open his door to a dozen nine tail foxes. He was about to walk away, but an arrow struck down into the ground, almost, almost striking the nine tails, his cold heart somewhat be moved by the look of terror in the small animals eyes. He sucked his teeth "Okay fine." scooping up the fox, he darted deeper into the woods.

"That kid got the nine tails!"

"Then go after him!"

"Do anything you can! Just get that fox!"

He heard the sound of sharp arrows speeding past him, along with shouts and cries of poachers. All he had to do was find some sort of hiding place, he doesn't want to fight, it could lead in some deaths. His eyes glanced off to the side, hidden in the thicket was a cave. Not taking any second chances, he ran off the trail and into the cave. Pressing his back to the cave wall and sitting on the stone floor, he held his breath, pulling the fox close to his chest.

"Dammit! The brat got away!"

"Let's not give up hope just yet, he's here somewhere..."

"We'll have to split up."

"Good plan, you two take that way. I'll go this way. And when you find him, you two know the drill..."

Once in the clear, Sasuke exhaled. "Phew! That was a close one, huh?" the omega froze. Who...who...said that? He looked down at the orange fluff in his arms. Red eyes looked back up at him with a raised eye. "What?"

Without any hesitation, he threw the fox across to the other side of the cave with a "What the hell?!".

The fox splatted on the wall, slowly slid down the wall. When it's head hit the floor, it hopped onto it's four legs, shaking its head as to get its mind back together. "Wow! Wow! Calm down! Calm down!" it tried to comfort, shaking its paws as it walked on two legs, freaking Sasuke out even more.

"No! No! Stay back! Stay the fuck away!" he began throwing kunai and shuriken, anything he had in his pouch, backing further up into the wall. "Get away you fucking demon!"

That's when the fox stopped, and his expression turned smug. He let out a laugh "Well, you are right about that."

Sasuke stopped his arm in mid throw of a paper bomb "W-what?"

"I am in fact a..." the fox held its arms off to the side, in a sort of "ta da" position. A huff of red smoke appeared along with a flash of light. Sasuke used his arms to cover his eyes, when he opened them again, smoke still littered the floor, but he could clearly see standing before him was a boy around his age. He had sunshine yellow hair with orange ears perking out in the mess of yellow, sky blue eyes, still possessing his many tails, and whiskered cheeks. His out fit was a hideous black and orange track suit, with a crimson red cape with what looked like black flames tethered on the bottom and on the ends of his sleeves. "...a demon."

The omega could barely speak, his jaw was to the floor, but he pulled himself together partly. "If you're a demon...then why the hell did you need my help to save you?" he asked, pulling his knees closer to himself.

The fox...or demon...or whatever this thing is! Looked at his nails, acting like Sasuke had asked the most dumbest question in the world. "Okay, well you see...ahhh...what's your name?" he refused to answer, no way in hell was he giving his name to a demon. "Alright then, I see we're going to be rude..." the blonde mumbled. "Anyway! You see, human, I am a nine tails fox. You've probably heard of my kind, seeing how you love hunting and killing us, but we actually get poachers to chase us on purpose. My kind is really a lot bigger, like much bigger, though we run around being chased by hunters as tiny, cute animals to lure suckers, like yourself, in. Once we've got a human to save us, we snatch them up and take them back to our worlds as slaves. Though some of us aren't so lucky and due end up being hunted. We'll come back eventually as a demon can't really die. So...yeah...you're coming with me!" the blonde smiled brightly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." the omega snarled, standing up. "I just saved your life! I could have left you to really die out there with those poachers!"

"Ah, did you not listen to what I said? We do that on purpose! Plus I'm a demon! And you're a human! Meaning, I'm superior! So you have to do whatever I say!" the demon crossed his arms over his chest with a huff "And I wouldn't have gotten caught with or without your help!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well if you're so high and mighty then prove it, go back out there with the poachers, I'm going home." he turned around and began walking out of the cave.

"H-hey! W-wait! If you go human! I-I'll use my ultimate demon powers on you!" Sasuke simply ignored the empty threat. "I'm warning you! I'll make your life hell!" before he knew it, he walked so far he couldn't even hear the blonde anymore.

* * *

 **idk why but i could see naruto wearing the sage mode robe XD**

 **thank you all for reading :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : _The Truth_

It's been a week since Sasuke had come across the very ignorant demon–or whatever the hell he was, and he would have believed it to be a dream or a hallucination if it weren't for the constant feeling of eyes on him. His constant paranoia causes him to throw kunai if he sees a figure out of the corner of his eye. This behavior greatly concerned his older brother Itachi, so much so, his brother sat him down and asked if it was finally time to consider therapy. He didn't really know how to tell his brother "no I'm just on edge because I believe a demon I saved is after me to make me his slave." his brother would probably suggest the asylum other than a therapist after that, so he kept to himself. No one can protect him, but him. That's what he's concluded at this point.

Though he met what he was up against, while returning from an extensive mission, he was stopped by two nine tailed foxes. Only these were not small cute ones. No, no, these stood as tall as the sky it's self, bared razor sharp teeth, and raging blood red eyes. "We were order to bring you, human, back to our world or pay the ultimate price!" one spoke, voice so deep it shook the ground. "We'll go to your village and destroy it! Killing everyone you love inside! No mercy shall be shown to anyone!"

Sasuke's face didn't even twitch in the slightest. He sighed, his feet ached, his muscles were sore, he just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath. "Fine, go ahead, destroy my village." he said in his normal monotone as he turned to walk away.

The two foxes looked at each other. "B-but the fate of your village-!"

"I could care less about my village. Go ahead and destroy it, see if I care." he didn't hear another word from behind him.

And just as he thought, nothing ever happened to his village.

* * *

A month has gone by, no suspicious activity occurred. No demons has he encountered and no blonde demons have crossed his mind. He was beginning to forget the whole ordeal, but then, that night...

While he was sleeping, he felt his bed sink, and something start to crawl towards him. Assuming it was just his cat he ignored it, relaxing and falling into a peaceful sleep, though three things came to mind about this scenario. One; that was too big of a dip for it to be a small feline, two; that chakra flare was too large and abnormal to be any animals, and three; he doesn't own a cat.

His eyes flew open, he bolted upright. His hand immediately going for the kunai under his pillow, he held it in a firm position for attack. A pair of blue eyes, illuminated by the full moon, stared at him. They became wide once they realized he was no longer asleep. He didn't hesitate, he threw the kunai at the invader, they dogged it.

"Hey!" they intruder spoke obvious panic in their voice "Calm down! Wait-" he kept throwing kunai and shuriken, whatever he had around him. The intruder managed to dodge all he threw. "Will you stop! Where are you even getting these from?! Can you stop so we can talk?! Just for a moment! That's all I want, a minute of your time!" he threw his pillow at the blonde's face. The demon inhaled, trying his best not to go off. "I just want a minute, human, only a minute. I have something to say…"

"Why the hell won't you just leave me the fuck alone?!" he said threw gritted teeth. He could care less about what the blonde has to say, all he wants is for things to go back to normal, was that so much to ask?!

"Stop throwing shit at me and I'll explain everything!" once again, Sasuke stopped mid-throw of a paper bomb. He reached over to his night-stand to flick on the lamp, the lamp lot up the room slightly, giving him a decent look at the blonde. He leaned his back on the headboard, arms crossed over his chest, awaiting an explanation.

The demon let out a sigh, "Okay…I know we don't get a long very well…but I'd like to put that behind us…I want the tension between us to be settled…I came he to apologize…" he pressed a hand to his chest, his head went down along with his pointy ears. "…for this!" the blonde looked up at him, clear mischief in the blue eyes. Before Sasuke could do anything, a mysterious dust was blown in his face.

He coughed as he inhaled the debris, he was about to grab another kunai to throw, but his body felt weak.

Everything went black.

* * *

He…he...felt something…something brush against his nose…a feather? Opening his eyes, he blinked to clear the fogginess of sleep. It wasn't a feather running along his nose, but a tail, an orange one at that. He glanced up still slightly drowsy, seeing blonde hair. His eyes almost immediately narrowed as his mind pulled together what was going on.

He's being kidnapped.

By a demon.

He was thrown over the blondes shoulder, his hands were bound behind his back, his legs were tied together, and a cloth was out over his mouth. He let out curses, but they only came out as angry muffles, as he shifted his body in an fruitless attempt to break free.

"Calm down will ya!" the demon said carelessly, slapping him on his ass. Sasuke winced at the smack, a red blush forming over his cheeks, though he still held his glare. Now he was certain this demon will die.

They appeared to be going up a mountain side on a thin trail, one wrong step, they'd fall off into the abyss on the right. Sasuke knew that they weren't in a place where humans roamed. The world was dark and muggy, no one could ignore the roars of frustration from some sort of beast that filled the deadly silent world. The omega saw something red glimmering in the distance through the thick fog, but he couldn't worry about what it could be at the moment, he had to get home.

Reaching the top of the mountain, the surface was flat with much area to roam. Standing to the north stood a giant arch embedded in a rock. The arch appeared to be filled with cement that was badly cracked, that's when he was thrown to the ground ruffly.

"No! No!" the blonde cried in obvious panic as he examined the damaged arch. He hit the cement with his fists repeatedly. "Shit! Shit…"

While the demon was in destress, Sasuke saw this an opportunity to break free. He removed the cloth from his mouth with his shoulder, then he bit down hard into the rope holding his hands together. Once they were free, he undid his feet. The blonde was on his knees in front of the arch, back to him. Sasuke didn't have to think twice, he pounced on the demon. They tumbled and when they stopped, the omega was on top. The demons arms were pinned under the ravens knees, a kunai was placed against the tans jugular, the omega seethed on top of him.

"Where. The hell. Am I." he growled. The demon began to laugh nervously.

"Ah…hahaha! W-well…you see here human…you're currently in the zero layer of hell…and-"

"Take me home, _now_."

"Y-you see…I would…b-but you see that?" he pointed to the arch "That's a doorway to the first layer, but it's…broken…" he whispered. "So in other words, if I can't get home, neither can you."

"I wouldn't have such an attitude, I don't give a fuck if you are a demon, I'll kill you right now. Even if you come back, I'll kill you again and again until the day I die if you don't **_take me home_**." he inched closer to the blondes face as he said his threat, digging the sharp end of the kunai further into the blondes throat.

"Damn you're scary…" the demon said out loud , rising the omegas anger.

"TAKE ME HOME!" the blondes eyes narrowed, pushing up his face, causing the raven to back away slightly.

"No way! If I can't go home, you're _definitely_ not going home!" the omega snapped, he began strangling the demon, insulting and cursing at the blonde as he did.

All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound, and the ground shook so violently it broke off sides of the mountain. The loudest shriek Sasuke has even heard erupted out of no where, he covered his ears. Once the cry was over with, there was sound of heavy footsteps, Sasuke looked in the direction where he saw the giant red dot, now it was to be moving, cantering towards them. Sasuke could on sit and watch in horror as the footsteps became louder and louder and the dot coming closer.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, standing up without realizing, giving the blonde a chance to stand up as well.

"That…would be the ten tails…" the demon explained.

"And what is the ten tails?"

"A demon, a very nasty one at that. So my kind chained him up down here, s-so he's probably angry that I'm here." the blonde laughed slightly.

"Can't you do something?!"

"N-no…"

"And why not?! What about all the demon power shit you were bragging about?!"

"I-I just can't-"

"You have to! Or we're both going to die!"

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?!"

The demon went silent for a moment before sniffling, lip began to quiver, tears ran down the whiskered cheeks. "Because I have no special demon powers okay!" he sobbed out. "Look!" the blonde turned around, bending over.

Sasuke glared "This isn't the time to try and woo me with your ass!"

"Not that you idiot! I mean my tails! Count my tails!" the raven mentally counted.

"YOU ONLY HAVE **EIGHT TAILS?!** " Sasuke roared "Why…why do you only have eight?!"

"I'm half human you dick! Of course I only have eight!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know?!"

"I don't know! But all I do know is that I don't have any special power other than turning into a tiny fox! I can't even transform into the big ones!" he cried. "I have to earn my ninth tail by mating! But none of my kind will mate with me because I only have eight tails! Everyone laughs and makes fun of me! They all think I'm a loser! That's why I need you! I need to mate with you! And if I don't bring you back, that'll just prove everyone who doubted me right!"

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, he's going to die here all because of some useless ass nine tails-THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE NINE TAILS! How did he not notice before? Well, all he saw was a completely orange fox, and everyone associates that with the nine tails, so he didn't see a reason to count the tails. He wishes he'd never helped this stupid fox, now he'll never see his brother or his brother-in-law ever again, his only family. He can imagine the concern on his brothers face when he's told that his little brother is missing, the thought tore his heart in two.

"No…" he whispered, clenching his fists into tight balls. "I'm not fucking dying here." he grabbed the demon by the wrist "And neither are you!"

"What are you-" the blonde didn't get to finish, the omega bolted towards the edge of the mountain, yanking him along. Sasuke jumped, bring the demon with him, right as an enormous claw swiped through the mountain, breaking it into a million pieces.

They fell through the fog, but it wasn't ordinary fog, it was anyone's worst nightmare. Faces of men, women, and children faces appeared. They moaned, cried, screamed as he fell threw, reaching their ghostly hands to touch his mortal body which they craved so. He had no choice to ignore their pleads of help, there wasn't anything he could do. Without warning, his chest collide with ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. He groaned at the feeling of pain from his chest, he's broken some ribs. He sat up slightly, twisting his body when he felt what felt like a large warm rain drop. Looking up, his heart filled with terror.

Above him was the most hideous creature he's ever seen, drooling from its large circular mouth filled with crooked sharp teeth. It had one large red eye that strangely resembled his sharingan, what he believed to be the pupil shrunk when it saw him, it's teeth clenched, and body shook. He tried to get up to runaway, though the pain from his chest paralyzed him, he must have broken several ribs. His eyes shamefully filled with tears, staring at the creature that would end his fate.

Then, he was roughly swung up off the ground before the massive jaws could get him. The demon gentle set him on his back "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." the blonde promised as he took off running.

* * *

He passed out sometime along the way, and he woke up to the sound of birds singing. It felt like was laying in a bed, was it all a dream? Everything? His eyes opened, he squinted because there appeared to be a person sitting at his bedside, he assumed it was his brother. Though, when his mind cleared, he was gravely disappointed. This person wasn't anyone he knew. And the room wasn't one of a hospital, it was a bedroom, sadly, not his room.

The person was a man, around his twenties sat besides him, he had golden tan skin, a scared nose, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes. While he seemed human enough, Sasuke got an odd feeling about him. He had this...aura...that is...strange and mysterious. And he's gorgeous despite his scar, that blemish didn't ruin his appearance.

"Where...where...am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but stopped and fell back to the sheets once he was met with a striking pain.

"Please, don't try to move, you'll only hurt yourself worse." the man advised, pulling the covers up more to him. The brown eyes crinkled at him as the other smiled warmly at him "It was a very brave thing you did, thanks to you, our prince is safe."

"...prince?" he didn't save any prince...

Or did he?

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :D!  
**


End file.
